


And Again

by nekluvshp



Series: Face Down Universe [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Anal, Children, Dark, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Non Consensual, Out of Character, Rape, Romance, Slash, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekluvshp/pseuds/nekluvshp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco have been happily married for 16 years. They own a successful daycare center for magical children and have four of their own, with a fifth on the way. Can they survive when someone from a dark part of their past returns?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to And Again, the sequel to Face Down! At this time, there are only 2 chapters completed and I have no idea how long it will be. My original estimate was 5 chapters, but it may be longer now.  
> This story will have dark themes similar to the original, only it will be better written. You don't have to worry about that until, at least chapter 3 though.  
> Tags and characters may be added/removed as the story progresses.  
> There will also be a third part to this series. So when this is finished, expect more.  
> Also, don't forget to check out Random Moments.

Ron's face reddened in anger the further through the article he got. He didn’t want to believe what he was clearly seeing with his own eyes, it was too disgusting. By the time he got to the end, he was visibly shaking. 

 

Harry was going to be marrying Malfoy by the end of the summer _and_ he was pregnant with the Slytherin’s spawn already. 

 

“The little slut!” Ron spat, throwing the paper he had snagged from a passing visitor at the opposite wall of his cell. It probably would have burst into flames as well if it weren’t for the damn dementor outside the door sucking everything out of him. 

 

At least he was a minimum security prisoner and only had _one_ guarding him instead of five or six like the lifers had. For that he was grateful.

 

“Harry was _mine!_ I made sure no one else would ever want to touch him. Then fucking Malfoy had to grow a conscience and become Mr. Fucking Helpful.” Just like every other day for the past six and a half months, no one responded to his tirade. 

 

~!~

16 years later

~!~

 

Draco Malfoy stepped out of the muggle SUV, closing the door and locking the vehicle with a click of the button on the key ring. He twirled the keys on his finger as he headed for the front door of the building he had parked in front of, silently glad he had listened to his husband and gotten his driver’s license as well as the shiny, silver car.

 

When he reached the door, Draco slipped the keys into his pocket as he stepped inside, the building’s air conditioning assaulting him immediately.

 

“Good afternoon, Mr. Malfoy.” A very familiar, and much hated, falsely cheery female voice said. 

 

The blonde man rolled his eyes but forced a small smile as he turned toward the young woman. “Monica.” He said as indifferently as he could.

 

The obviously bottle-blonde woman came bounding up to him, her breasts bouncing in what was supposed to be an enticing way in a shirt that was much too tight and much too low cut for her job. Honestly, why had Harry hired such a slut to work at a daycare center?

 

“Harry's almost ready to lock up.” She said as she stood far closer to him that what was polite or appropriate for a married man.

 

“Thanks. If you’ll excuse me…” Draco started to walk away when two hands grabbed his arm and the girl pressed herself into his side. 

 

“I’ve seen the way you look at me.” She whispered in a sickly sweet voice and batted eyelashes that were clumped together with way too much mascara. 

 

Draco attempted to tug his arm out of her grip but she was much stronger than she looked. “Monica, I don’t know what delusion you’re in, but I have never looked at you in any way other than disgust.” Her nails dug into his arm as she tightened her hold. 

 

“You don’t need to play coy with me anymore. I’ve caught you looking down my shirt or staring at my arse when I bend over.” She breathed over his face. Merlin, the woman needed a mint or a breath freshening charm.

 

With one good yank, Draco managed to free himself. “First of all, the closest I’ve ever come to doing either of those things, is staring at you to try and figure out why my husband hired you with the way you dress. Second, the only arse I’m interested in is Harry's. Now if you don’t back off and stop flirting with me, I _will_ have you fired.” He stated fiercely, pinning her with a deadly glare before stomping away.

 

“You can’t do that.” She hissed.

 

He turned back toward her. “Oh can’t I? Harry may run this place, but I own it. All of the papers are in _my_ name because he has absolutely no idea how the business side of it works. _I’m_ the one who makes sure the bills are paid, the taxes get done, and the employees get their _paychecks_.” Draco seethed. “And even if I didn’t, one word from me and Harry would gladly fire you.”

 

Monica’s reaction was to stand there gaping like a fish.

 

“This is your last warning. Come on to me again, and you’ll be looking for a new job.” He threatened in a low voice. Receiving no response, Draco left the lobby through a bright red door.

 

It took the man about three seconds to go from completely pissed off to happy as clam when the door shut behind him and two voices shouted, “Papa!” A moment later, two small bodies crashed into his legs, nearly knocking him off his feet. 

 

“Lily, Emma, papa needs his legs to walk.” Draco said with a chuckle as he attempted to pry a six year old off of each leg.

 

Two identical pouts were aimed at him. “But we want a ride.” They said together. 

 

“I’m sorry girls, but you’re just too big for that now.” He ruffled their blonde hair. “Where’re daddy and your brothers?”

 

“Daddy and ‘liot went potty.” Emma replied. 

 

“And we don’t know where Scorpius went.” Lily added.

 

“Scorpius is outside.” Harry replied with a huff, having walked into the room and heard the end of the conversation. “He decided to leave during lunch when he knew I was shorthanded today because Tammy called in sick. His immediate punishment is cleaning puke off of the slide from a boy that threw up today.”

 

“Scorpy bad.” The dark-haired two-year-old on Harry's hip added with a scowl that could rival Draco's.

 

Draco took Elliot from Harry and balanced him on his own hip. “Scorpy very bad.” He said to the small boy. Then he turned an intermediate glare on his husband. “With less than a month until your due date, you know you’re not supposed to pick him up anymore.” 

 

Harry started to whine. “But—”

 

“Save it, Harry. He’s two with legs that work perfectly fine. You can hold his hand while he walks.” Draco stated. 

 

Just then, a door leading outside on the other side of the room was flung open and hit the wall with a loud bang. A raven-haired fifteen year old stomped in and slammed it shut behind him.

 

“Never make me do that again!” Scorpius spat, dropping a bucket just inside the door. “That was bloody disgusting.”

 

“Not even through with your punishment from before and you’re already looking for more trouble?” Draco asked the teenager with a raised eyebrow.

 

“What? You mean there’s more?” He asked incredulously. “I was only gone for two fuc— two hours.”

 

Hands on his hips, Harry said, “One, I told you, you couldn’t leave at all today when we got here this morning and two, you left without asking or even telling me you were going. You’re grounded for two weeks.”

 

“That’s not fair! _I_ didn’t want to come here in the first place.” Scorpius yelled as he crossed his arms and stamped his foot petulantly. 

 

“You’re right. As your _parents_ we made you come here to help you learn responsibility and the value of a sickle. Remember, you don’t get an allowance anymore?” Draco asked almost rhetorically.

 

“Fine. Whatever.” The teen sulked.

 

“I’d tell you to stop acting like a five year old, except your sisters are a year older than that and they never acted this way.” The blonde man gestured to the two girls on either side of him that were silently watching their brother dig himself a deeper hole.

 

“Draco?” Harry asked and suddenly tugged on the man’s free arm. “Are you bleeding?”

 

“Huh?” He turned his arm so he could see what Harry was talking about. “Oh, that…” Draco trailed off and looked as their oldest child. “Take your sisters to the car.”

 

Scorpius just glared at him before looking away.

 

Draco shifted Elliot to his other hip so he could get the keys out of his pocket. “Scorpius Hyperion, if you don’t want those two weeks to turn into a month, I suggest you do as you’re told, now.” The fifteen year old stomped across the room and yanked the keys from his father’s hand. 

 

The boy pocketed the keys and took one of each of his sisters’ hands before practically dragging them out the door toward the car.

 

“What about him?” Harry asked, nodding toward the boy Draco was holding.

 

“He won’t know what we’re talking about and he’s half asleep anyway.” 

 

“All right then, why are you bleeding?” Harry asked as he pulled out his wand to heal the small wounds.

 

“It was that bitch, Monica. I told you she has some weird obsession with me and she thinks _I’m_ the one trying to sleep with _her_. I informed her that if she does anything like that again, she’s fired.” Draco explained.

 

“No.” Harry stated. “She’s fired now. I’ll let her know tomorrow.” He turned and waddled out the door to let Draco know that was the end of it.

 

“Harry, the healer told you to stop working two weeks ago and to take it easy.” The blonde said as he followed him out the door.

 

“Well pardon me for enjoying my job.” Harry huffed as he attempted to stomp his away across the lobby but couldn’t quite manage it due to the extra weight he was carrying on his front.

 

Checking his hold on Elliot, Draco hurried to catch up to Harry and followed him out the door. The building now empty, Harry stuck a key in the lock and turned it. Then he glanced around and surreptitiously pulled out his wand to cast a few locking charms on the door. 

 

Once that task was completed, Harry put his wand away and continued to the car. 

 

“Harry, are you going to keep working or are you going to stay home like you’re supposed to?” Draco asked as they walked. 

 

With a sigh, Harry stopped and turned toward his persistent husband. “I’m going to work to—”

 

“Harry…” Draco warned.

 

“Shh! Listen, I’m going to work tomorrow to fix the scheduling to make up for me and Monica no longer being there. I’ll come home as soon as I’m done and _then_ I’ll take maternity leave. Happy?” Harry exasperatedly explained. 

 

Draco smiled, wrapped his free arm around Harry's shoulders, and pulled him in for a quick kiss. “Very.” He stated semi-smugly. They then took the last few steps to the car, Harry opening up the rear passenger side door so that Draco could put a sleeping Elliot in his car seat. 

 

In the car, Scorpius was sitting in the other middle row seat and the twins were seated in the back row, buckled into their booster seats. 

 

As he was buckling the small boy in, Draco noticed his t-shirt was sticking to him and his skin was shiny with sweat, despite the fact that they had previously been in an air-conditioned building and were now in an air-conditioned car. 

 

“Harry, does he feel warm to you?” Draco asked after feeling Elliot’s forehead. 

 

Having been halfway in the car, Harry pulled his leg back out and shut the passenger door. He leaned into the back seat once Draco was out of the way and put his hand on the toddler’s forehead. 

 

“He does.” Harry replied as the small boy’s mouth opened in a cough. “Now that I think about it, he was around Zachary, the boy who threw up, a lot today.” 

 

“Perfect, just perfect.” The blonde mumbled as he shut the door and headed around to the other side. 

 

Ordinarily, the drive home took fifteen minutes, but with a little magical help, they arrived in half the time. 

 

After turning off the vehicle, Draco handed the keys to Scorpius. “Unbuckle your brother for me, take Lily and Emma inside, and all of you start getting ready to go.” He softly ordered. 

 

As those three climbed out of the car, Draco leaned toward the passenger seat and gently shook Harry's shoulder. “Wake up, love. We’re home.” Harry gave a soft snore before trying to snuggle further into his seat. “Harry.” He said a little louder and shook him a little harder. 

 

“Draco,” Harry whined, “I’m trying to sleep.”

 

“I could leave you here, but I think you’ll be really sore by the time you wake back up.” Draco said with a small smirk. 

 

Harry suddenly jerked before blinking his eyes open with a yawn. “I fell asleep that quickly?” 

 

“Quicker than you think, I took the “fast” way home.” His husband explained. He then gave Harry a quick kiss before getting out. 

 

Once in the house, Draco, followed by Harry, took Elliot to his room to put him in bed. When the boy was settled, Harry used a charm to check his temperature and a moment later, a wispy green number appeared above his head. 

 

“100.3” Harry said out loud. “Well, we’re certainly not going to be able to find a babysitter on such short notice.” He whispered as they left the room, partially closing the door behind them. 

 

“You know, we could just give him a potion to clear it right up, Harry.” Draco said as they walked toward the kitchen. 

 

Harry sighed. “Yeah, I know. But I’d much rather give him regular cold or flu medicine and let it run its course to help build up his immune system. It’s not good to just rely on potions or spells to fix everything.”

 

“Any suggestions for babysitters then?” The blonde man asked as he filled a kettle and set it on the stove while Harry sat at the kitchen table. 

 

“No.” Harry replied through a yawn. When Draco turned around, it was to see Harry with his eyes closed and his head propped up on his hand. 

 

“Harry.” Draco said with a soft sigh. He received a hum in response. “I know you’re practically the guest of honor, but why don’t you just stay home?” He asked. 

 

Green eyes cracked open to look at his husband leaning against the counter across from him. “I can’t do that; I’m supposed to give a speech.” He mumbled.

 

“You’re exhausted and someone needs to stay home with Elliot. I think they’ll understand. Besides, I can speak for you.” The slightly older man explained as he walked forward and leaned down so that his head was next to Harry's.

 

“Fine.” Harry pouted and closed his eyes again as the kettle began to whistle. 

 

Draco pecked him on the lips. “Good. Now, I’m going to have a cup of tea before getting in the shower and by the time I’m out, I want to see you in bed.” He said as he pulled the kettle off the stove and began making his drink. “Do you want some?”

 

Harry yawned. “Not right now. But could you make me a cup and put a warming charm on it for later?” He asked, gazing sleepily up at the blonde man. 

 

“Of course, love.” Said blonde replied, turning his head to give him a smile. After so many years of living with Harry, Draco had become less dependent on magic and actually did little things himself, such as making tea. 

 

Groggily, Harry watched as Draco made the two cups and then sat at the table to drink his own. A few minutes later, the blonde was finished and put the used cup in the sink to be washed later. 

 

“Remember, in bed before I’m out of the shower.” He reminded Harry before bending down to give him a quick kiss. 

 

Harry sat up in his seat and lifted his arms toward Draco. “Carry me?” He asked with an adorable pout. Draco rolled his eyes in a playful manner but scooped the slightly younger man out of the chair, nonetheless. 

 

One long hallway later and Draco was entering their bedroom with a half unconscious Harry in his arms. He set the raven-haired man on his feet on the correct side of the bed before helping him out of his clothes. A minute later and he was in bed wearing nothing but boxers. 

 

“Well, since you’ll probably be asleep by the time I’m out, I love you and I’ll see you when we get home.” Draco said quietly as he laid a hand over Harry's sheet covered belly. 

 

“I love you, too.” Harry murmured sleepily. With one last kiss, Draco headed for the adjoined bathroom. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2!!!

When Harry next awoke, it was to the sound of piercing wails. His body jerked as he became fully aware of what he was hearing. He glanced at the clock on the nightstand as he sat up to see that it was just passed six o’clock, he hadn’t even been asleep for an hour and it couldn’t have been more than fifteen minutes since the others left. 

 

Hauling himself up from the bed, Harry headed for the door, grabbing his, or maybe Draco's, bathrobe on the way to cover himself and waddled down the hall as he tied the sash around him to hold the robe closed. 

 

One door over, the brunette could clearly hear Elliot’s cries instead of just over the baby monitor in his room. With a turn of the knob, the door opened for Harry to see the small, dark-haired boy sitting up in his toddler bed, red-faced. 

 

Upon closer inspection, Harry discovered why his two year old son was crying. The poor boy had thrown up in his bed. A quick _scourgify_ later and all signs of the vomit were gone, except for the smell. 

 

“Come here, sweetie.” Harry softly said as he picked Elliot up, knowing he wasn’t supposed to and not caring. “You need a bath.” The toddler nodded in agreement as he continued to sniffle against his dad’s shoulder. 

 

Instead of using the bathroom on the other side of the hall, Harry went back through their bedroom and into the master bath. He set the small boy on his feet and told him to take his clothes off while he got the water running in the tub. 

 

Once undressed, Harry helped Elliot into the bathtub and let the water run until it reached the boy’s belly button. 

 

After turning off the tap, Harry levitated the boy’s pajamas into the hamper by the door. Then he quickly waddled his way to the kitchen to find the proper medication and fill a sippy cup with juice. The former was already on the counter with a note next to it. 

 

 

I put Elliot in his pajamas and gave him half a dose because he said he felt like throwing up, at least, that’s what I guessed he was trying to tell me. Merlin knows I can never understand a bloody thing he says… Anyway, if he does, you can give him the rest.

 

~Me 

 

 

Harry smiled a little before grabbing the medicine, the measuring spoon that was next to it, and the sippy cup he had already filled.

 

On the way back, Harry stopped outside Elliot’s open bedroom door, flicked his wand so that the bed stripped itself and then levitated the pile with him. He dumped everything in the bathroom hamper once he reached it. 

 

When Harry focused his attention back on his son, it was to see Elliot halfheartedly pushing a rubber duck around. Then he deposited the items in his hand on the side of the tub and pulled out a stool they kept under the sink so he could sit _and_ have the possibility of standing back up again. 

 

“You feel yucky, don’t you, Elliot?” Harry nearly whispered. With his chin already on his chest, the toddler nodded. “You want some more medicine?”

 

The two year old shook his head, dark hair flopping about, and said, “Icky.”

 

Harry sighed. “I know you don’t like it, but it’ll make you feel better. And I brought you juice.” He said with a small frown. 

 

Elliot glanced up at his dad through his eye lashes and fringe with a frown but reluctantly opened his mouth and tilted his head back.

 

“There’s a good boy.” Harry said with a reassuring smile. Then he handed Elliot the cup. “Don’t drink a lot or you’ll get sick again.” He warned as he uncapped the bottle of children’s cold and flu medication. The boy nodded again and stared dejectedly down at his sippy cup. 

 

Harry quickly poured the proper amount of the liquid into the measuring spoon and held it out to Elliot. A few tense seconds passed by where the toddler merely stared before surrendering and opening his mouth just enough for the spoon to pass through. 

 

Immediately, the boy grimaced at the foul taste and both males sat still, wondering if Elliot was going to spit it back up. But a moment later, he stuck the tip of the sippy cup in his mouth and took one long draw from it. Again, it seemed like he might throw it back up but then Harry realized he was letting the juice sit on his tongue to abolish the taste of the medicine. This was proven true a second later when he swallowed and took another sip.

 

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Harry asked as he set the spoon and bottle aside. Elliot nodded again and kicked the rubber duck with his foot. “Alright then, let’s get you cleaned up.” 

 

Ten minutes later, Harry was carrying a sleepy and slightly happier towel-wrapped Elliot back to his room. He sat the boy on the bed for a moment so that he could get a clean pair of pajamas from the dresser. 

 

When Elliot was dressed and tucked in, Harry grabbed a book from a shelf and sat in a chair they kept by the toddler’s bed. “Do you want to hear a story?” He asked. 

 

With the covers up to his chin, Elliot nodded and yawned. 

 

Another ten minutes later, Harry left the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. He released a small yawn but he was more hungry than tired at the moment. So he headed to the kitchen to make dinner for Elliot and himself. 

 

Before he even made down the hall, Harry thought he heard voices coming from the living room. For a moment he thought they were back already but then he realized that the rest of his family hadn’t even been gone for an hour yet. 

 

With a great amount of care and caution, Harry drew his wand and made his way down the hall. He stopped and listened outside the swinging door to see if he recognized the voices so that he didn’t accidentally hex a friend. 

 

Immediately he could make out that one was a man and one was a woman and after a few seconds he identified the female voice as Monica. His brows drew together in confusion. How did she get in his house?

 

Harry listened for another minute more but couldn’t for the life of him figure out who the male voice belonged to. However, it did sound vaguely familiar. 

 

As he was pushing open the door to confront the intruders, there was a yelp of pain followed by the sound of something fairly heavy hitting the ground. 

 

A moment later, the door opened fully and Harry caught sight of Monica lying on the floor, unconscious. He looked up at the man and instantly recognized the lanky body, the freckles, and the red hair. 

 

In too much shock to react, Harry was hit in the face with a jet of light and lost consciousness. 

 

~!~

 

Draco emerged from the bathroom with nothing but a fluffy, white towel wrapped around his waist to see Harry was dead asleep. He smiled softly at the sight as he ran another towel over his head to soak up the excess water from his hair. 

 

Once he was done, he tossed the extra towel in a hamper before heading to his wardrobe. He opened the left hand side and pulled out a black garment bag. Then he hooked it to the top of the wardrobe and unzipped it to reveal his dress robes for the celebration. 

 

After he had the pants and top on, as well as the bow tie hanging around his neck, he headed up stairs to see if his three oldest children were ready yet. 

 

The first door he came to was closed, so he knocked on it and asked, “Scorpius, are you ready yet?” Before waiting for an answer though, he reached for the doorknob. 

 

Just as he touched it Draco heard, “Do NOT come in here!”

 

Draco chuckled and shouted, “Hurry it up.” Then he continued down the hall, passing one door on his right and two on the left. The third door on the right, the first being Scorpius’ and the second being a bathroom, was Emma and Lily’s room. Even though the door was open, Draco knocked lightly on the frame as he leaned against the opposite side. 

 

The two girls looked up and smiled brightly before bounding over to their papa and latching onto his legs like they always do. 

 

“I see you two are ready and you both look very pretty.” 

 

“Thank you, Papa.” They chorused. 

 

Draco then knelt down so that he was closer to their level and made a spinning motion with his hand. “Turn around, let me get a good look.”

 

Immediately, Lily and Emma began spinning in circles, laughing as they went. When they stopped, they stumbled a bit as they tried to find their balance. 

 

With a laugh of his own, Draco said, “Try that again, only slower.” This time the girls stuck their arms out and turned at a pace that would allow Draco to be able to see them properly. 

 

Emma was dressed in a light blue dress while Lily was in purple. Both had come with a matching ribbon in a slight darker shade to tie around their waist but clearly they had traded. 

 

“You’re both getting better at making bows.” Draco complimented when their backs were presented to him once again. “Just in case though, let me fix them.”

 

By the time he’d gotten the girls’ ribbons tied properly, Draco had heard the sound of a door opening shortly followed by a closer one being shut. 

 

“It sounds like your brother is almost dressed. Why don’t you two go wait in the living room while I finish getting ready and check on Elliot?” The blonde man suggested as he started walking down the hall, a daughter on each side. 

 

As the twins giggled and skipped ahead, Draco stopped at the bathroom and knocked on it. “Are you almost done?” He asked through the wood.

 

“Yeah,” Scorpius replied, “I’m just brushing my hair and my teeth.”

 

“Alright then. We’re leaving in fifteen minutes.” Draco responded before he headed back down stairs. On his way back to Elliot’s room, he tied the bow around his neck as well as he could without a mirror. 

 

Once he was at Elliot’s door, Draco peeked in first to see whether or not the boy was still asleep. He really didn’t want to wake him while he was sick, but he thought it would be a good idea to get him changed into pajamas and see about getting some medicine into his system. 

 

“Elliot.” Draco whispered as he walked into the room. The toddler coughed but remained asleep. “Elliot.” He repeated a little louder and set a hand on the boy’s stomach, rubbing gently. 

 

That small action seemed to do the trick as Elliot stirred a few seconds later and wearily blinked his eyes open. “Hi, Papa.” He whispered. 

 

Draco smiled at his youngest son. “Hey there, little guy. You still feel sick?” He asked in a soft voice.

 

The dark-haired boy nodded and also replied with, “Trow up.” But Draco heard it more as “Trop.”

 

“Trop?”

 

“Trow up.” Elliot repeated and this time he patted his tummy at the same time.

 

“Oh, you feel like you’re going to throw up.” Draco stated. Elliot nodded again. “Alright, you are going to take some medicine then.” He picked the toddler up and went into the kitchen with him. 

 

After setting the two year old on the counter, Draco began the search for the proper medicine and a measuring spoon. Then he poured a cup of juice so that Elliot had something to wash it down with.

 

Draco handed the juice to Elliot before reading the label on the bottle of medicine. He decided to give him only half a dose just in case he really did throw it back up later. 

 

Once he’d poured out the right amount, Draco held the spoon in front of Elliot’s mouth but the toddler refused to open it. “You have to take it. It’ll make you better.” Draco insisted. It didn’t seem to help any. 

 

The blonde felt kind of bad for trying to make his son take something that tasted so horrible. And he only knew it was as bad as it was because when Scorpius had been that age, he tried it for himself just to see why he didn’t want to take it. It was worse than any potion Madam Pomfrey had ever forced down his throat. 

 

Finally, after a short stare down, Elliot, looking for all the world like he was going to cry, opened his mouth and allowed his papa to give him the medicine. 

 

When Elliot had finished his juice, Draco took him back to his bedroom and got him changed into a pair of pajamas. He then put the boy back in bed and waited for a few minutes until he was asleep again. 

 

By the time that was taken care of, it had nearly been fifteen minutes since he’d told Scorpius they’d be leaving in fifteen minutes. 

 

Draco hurried back to his and Harry’s room. He first checked himself in a mirror next to his wardrobe to make sure his tie was straight. After a few adjustments there, he grabbed his robe out of the garment bag and threw that on, buttoning it quickly. Now he just had to deal with his hair. 

 

Over the years, Draco had become quite fond of doing his hair himself instead of using magic to put in place. Since he didn’t have the time for that, he used a few well known spells to finish drying it and get it just the way he liked it. He then looked himself over in the mirror one more time and decided he was as ready as he was going to be. 

 

Before leaving the room, the man made sure that the baby monitor on Harry’s night stand was turned on. He gave his husband a kiss and then made his way to the living room where his other three children were waiting.

 

“We’re late.” Scorpius stated the moment his father walked into the room. 

 

“We’ve still got ten minutes before the party officially starts.” 

 

“And it takes twenty to get there by car.” Scorpius retorted. 

 

“That’s why we’ll be using magic.” Draco said as he looked his oldest child over.

 

Scorpius had been given the option of wearing dress robes or a muggle tuxedo. He chose the muggle attire and it suited him quite well. It was black and he had picked out a blue tie that brought out the color of his eyes. Draco had to admit, Scorpius was turning into a fine young man and that thought made him feel old. 

 

Bringing his attention to Scorpius’ hair; Draco noticed it was straighter than he’d ever seen it. “How did you manage to get your hair to lie flat?” He asked curiously. 

 

“I used a straightener.” Scorpius replied. When his father just gave him a blank look he elaborated with, “It’s a muggle thing that uses electricity to heat up hair and make it straight for a while.” He patted his head. “But my hair’s already puffing back up.” He added with a scowl. 

 

Draco smirked at his son. “You look dashing. You’ll be beating woman off with a stick at the party.”

 

“Dad.” Scorpius whined as a light blush adorned his cheeks. 

 

“That’s Papa to you. Dad is sleeping.” The blonde said with a smile, knowing full well that Scorpius hadn’t actually called him that in years. 

 

“Whatever.” The teen replied and headed out to the car. 

 

Draco then turned his attention to his two favorite daughters. “Since Daddy is staying home, how would the two prettiest girls in the whole world like to be my dates?” He asked as he crouched down. 

 

“Yes!” They shouted together and started giggling happily. 

 

“Well then, to be my dates, you’ll need these.” Draco then conjured two white roses and tucked one into each of their ribbons around their waist. “There, perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, things are taking a darker turn.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to add me on Facebook!!  
> http://www.facebook.com/#!/natasha.kochis.3


End file.
